¡Haru sospecha, desu!
by nyanko1827
Summary: POV Haru. Haru va a descubrir la cruda realidad, su Tsuna-san no es tan suyo como ella pensaba.


**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Pareja: **Las descubriréis junto a Haru, desu.

**Summary: **POV Haru. Haru va a descubrir la cruda realidad, su Tsuna-san no es tan suyo como ella pensaba.

**Rating: **T pero habrá toques de M.

**Género: **Humor/Romance.

**Disclamier: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot: ¡Haru sospecha, desu!<strong>

* * *

><p>Soy Miura Haru, tengo 14 años y mi sueño es ser la futura esposa de Tsuna-san, el próximo décimo jefe de la familia mafiosa Vongola. Lo sé, muchos dirán que Haru está loca por querer ser la esposa de un mafiosos, desu. ¡Pero Haru está decidida, será la esposa de Tsuna-san cueste lo que cueste! Eso pensaba Haru hace unas semanas… ahora mismo Haru no lo tiene muy claro y por eso está siguiendo a Tsuna-san y Reborn-chan en el encargo que Nana-san les ha pedido. Os preguntareis por qué, desu. Bueno, es que recientemente Haru ha empezado a sospechar de que la actitud de Tsuna-san es distinta, ¿qué como lo sabe Haru? Es porque; ¡Haru lo nota, desu! ¡Haru tiene un sexto sentido, que le hace saber si Tsuna-san está bien o no, desu! Así que no dudéis de la palabra de Haru.<p>

Además, Haru tiene una base muy sólida sobre lo que dice, desu. Haru ha estado espiando a Tsuna-san durante toda la semana pasada y lo que Haru ha descubierto es: 1. Tsuna-san últimamente se despierta muuucho más temprano de lo habitual desde que Reborn-chan ya no es un lindo bebé, sino un chico de nuestra edad. ¡Haru no sabe como pasó, desu!

Lo siguiente que Haru sabe es: 2. A Tsuna-san ya no le acompañan ni Gokudera-san ni Yamamoto-san a la escuela, le acompaña Reborn-chan y… y… ¡lo que Haru vio dejó a Haru en shock! Reborn-chan… ¡Reborn-chan se estaba comiendo la boca de Tsuna-san, desu! ¡Literalmente! Haru quedó sorprendida, no sabía que hacer. ¡Haru sólo veía el como Reborn-chan le besaba tan apasionadamente y Tsuna-san se dejaba! Pero… pero… ¡Haru no se da por vencida tan fácilmente! ¡Si Haru ha de luchar por el amor de Tsuna-san con Reborn-chan, luchará y ganará!

Haru también descubrió otras coas: 3. Tsuna-san después de un largo día de escuela se queda en su clase hasta las siete u ocho de la tarde, desu. ¡Haru está escandalizada, desu! ¡Haru no se lo puede creer, desu! ¿¡Cómo es posible que se quede hasta tan tarde? Pero Haru se quedó de brazos cruzados delante de Nami-chuu y esperó hasta que Tsuna-san saliera de la escuela para irse a casa. Entonces… entonces… ¡Haru lo vio! ¡El chico de las tonfas acompañaba a Tsuna-san hasta su casa, desu! Y lo peor de todo… es cuando ya han llegado… y el cómo se despiden… ¡Tonfas-san besa a Tsuna-san! ¡No puede ser! ¡Haru está horrorizada! ¡Mi Tsuna-san…! ¡Mi Tsuna-san sale con Reborn-chan y Tonfas-san! ¡Con dos a la vez, desu! ¿¡Cómo…! ¡¿Cómo va a ganarles Haru, desu? ¡Es imposible! Pero… pero… ¡Haru seguirá luchando por el amor de Tsuna-san! ¡Eso no lo dudéis!

Es por eso que ahora Haru está siguiendo a Reborn-chan y Tsuna-san mientras hacen las compras, y Haru se muere de los celos. Reborn-chan le está cogiendo de la mano a Tsuna-san… ¡Esto es una cita, desu! ¡Haru les está siguiendo mientras tienen una cita! Pero… pero Haru no va a amedrentarse, por muy cita que sea. Haru a de encontrar algún punto débil en esta relación. ¡No puede ser que Tsuna-san salga con dos y ninguno de los dos diga nada! Haru no lo acepta, desu. Pero desde esta distancia Haru no oye nada… ¡Haru tendrá que acercarse para poder escucharles!

::0::

Por las tiendas de comestibles, Tsuna y Reborn estaban haciendo la compra para la semana, o eso les gustaría pensar. Estaban comprando, porque Iemitsu pronto volvería y Nana quería hacer un gran banquete para su marido. Y ahí estaban ellos, comprando mientras Nana se encargaba de acomodar la casa para la vuelta de su marido. Sin saber que Haru les seguía de cerca escondiéndose, detrás de algún edificio, de un poste, de un buzón de correos, de un árbol, escondiéndose y espiándoles.

Después de acabar las compras, pasaron por uno de los parques donde se suelen aposentar los vendedores ambulantes, que si uno vende helados, otro takoyaki, otro creps con gustos… en definitiva, cosas dulces y saladas para picar. Y a Tsuna le dio el antojo de comer helado al verlo.

_Reborn,– le llamó Tsuna. –¿Quieres un helado?– Le preguntó mientras señalaba el puesto del vendedor y se acercaba a uno de los bancos para sentarse.

_No. – Le contestó mientras se sentaba en el banco. Tsuna hizo un puchero.

_Bueno, pues yo sí.– Dijo cogiendo el dinero y yéndose a comprar uno.

_A veces es peor que un niño pequeño.– Dijo suspirando, mirando el como su alumno y ahora amante se compraba un helado y volvía con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tsuna se sentó junto a Reborn y comenzó a comerse el helado, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su tutor, cosa que empezaba a ponerle nervioso. De tanto en tanto Tsuna iba mirándole de reojo, encontrándole que le miraba fijamente. El hitman, por su lado, seguía mirando el como el helado se iba derritiendo e iba deslizándose por los dedos de su alumno. Tsuna sin ya poder aguantar esa mirada tan penetrante en su ser, cortó el silencio.

_Reborn, ¿en serio que no quieres?– Le volvió a preguntar. Reborn miró al cielo pensando en que responder, cuando tuvo la respuesta miró a Tsuna de nuevo con una de sus sonrisas.

_Sí que quiero.–

_¿Eeeh? ¿Ahora sí? Te lo he preguntado antes y me has dicho que no.– Le reprochó.

_Pero yo quiero el que tú tienes.– Le señaló con el dedo. Tsuna le miró horrorizado.

_¡Este es mío!– Le gritó intentando esconder el helado, pero no pudo.

Reborn le cogió la mano que sostenía el helado y comenzó a lamerlo, probando el dulce gusto del helado de coco. Tsuna le miraba ya no con horror, sino más bien con un sonrojo al ver que Reborn no sólo lamía el helado, también estaba lamiendo sus dedos. Su tutor notando que Tsuna aflojó el agarre del helado, aprovechó para quitárselo y continuar lamiéndole los dedos. Saboreando el helado líquido y pegajoso que se le había derretido. Metiéndose uno de los dedos en su boca, lamiéndolo y haciendo lo mismo con los otros. Viendo que ya tenía los dedos limpios iba a proseguir limpiando la boca de su alumno pero… escucharon un sonoro grito.

_¡HAHI!– Se escuchó de repente.

Los dos se giraron buscando la procedencia del grito, pero no encontraron nada.

_¿Esa voz no era de Haru?– Preguntó Tsuna. Despistándose de tal manera que el helado le cayó al suelo sin darse cuenta.

_Diría que sí.–

_¡AH! – Gritó al ver el helado en el suelo, haciendo que Reborn volteara a verle por si había pasado algo, encontrándose con Tsuna al borde de las lágrimas señalando al difunto helado.

_¡Mi helado!– Sollozó. Reborn rodó los ojos y suspiró. Su alumno era tan infantil a veces.

::0::

Haru… Haru esta… ¡Haru se ha excitado, desu! ¡No puede ser! ¡Haru al ver esa escena ha comenzado a pensar en un montón de cosas, desu! Es mejor si Haru se va ahora, antes de que encuentren a Haru espiándoles. Mañana… mañana… ¡Haru irá mañana a la escuela de Tsuna-san para hablar con él, desu!

¡Haru está decidida! ¡Haru no tira la toalla tan fácilmente, desu!

* * *

><p>Ya son las siete menos cuarto, desu. Y Haru está delante de Nami-chuu. Haru ha de entrar en la escuela de Tsuna-san y aclarar las cosas, desu. Haru entra dentro del recinto escolar y se dirige directamente hacia el aula de Tsuna-san, encontrándola vacía, eso hace que Haru se pregunte donde se encuentra Tsuna-san. Cuando una idea golpea a Haru de repente. ¡Claro! ¡Tsuna-san siempre sale con Tonfas-san, desu! Entonces Tsuna-san a de estar donde está el hombre peligroso.<p>

Haru va caminando por los pasillos de la escuela con cautela, no sea que Haru se encuentre con uno de esos hombres con uniformes negros. Esos horripilantes chicos, que más que alumnos parecen yanquis. Haru se adentró en el oscuro pasillo donde se encontraba la sala del Comité Disciplinario, silenciosamente, Haru se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe junto a un gran grito.

_¡TSUNA-SAN! ¡Tenemos que hablar, desu!– Gritó Haru, pero la escena delante de ella la hizo quedarse con la boca abierta.

En el sofá que había en la sala se encontraba el jefe del Comité Disciplinario sentado, con la parte de arriba del uniforme quitada y los pantalones bajados, encima suyo estaba Tsuna desnudo y montándole. Los dos ocupantes de la habitación miraron a Haru, haciendo que la nombrada se sonrojara y se fuera corriendo.

_¡HARU LO SIENTE, DESU!– Gritó mientras se iba corriendo.

Tsuna al verla intentó salir de esa posición, pero Kyouya mantenía un fuerte agarre alrededor de su cintura.

_¡Kyouya!– Le gritó para que le dejara.

_Pero esto da más morbo, ¿verdad?– Corroboró tocándole la erección a Tsuna y haciendo que se corriera.

Kyouya le tumbó en el sofá y comenzó a penetrarle, sacando sonoros gemidos a Tsuna y haciendo que cualquier intento de seguir a la chica se esfumara.

::0::

Haru está… Haru está… ¡No puede ser, desu! ¡Ahora Haru no tiene oportunidad! ¡No, Haru! Haru no se rinde tan fácilmente, desu. Si Tsuna-san ya ha tenido sexo con ellos, entonces Haru a de ser mucho mejor que ellos en la cama, desu. ¡Exacto! ¡Haru va a ser imparable! ¡Haru será una bestia en la cama, desu!... Esto no se lo cree nadie, desu. ¿¡Con quien podrá practicar Haru, para ser buena en la cama? Hay muchos chicos a los que elegir… haber… Gokudera-san, no, se ve desde lejos que Yamamoto-san y él salen juntos… Tonfas-san y Reborn-chan también quedan descalificados… Sasagawa-san… por favor, Haru tiene mejor gusto, además, a Haru no le gustan gritones y Sasagawa-san ya está escogido.

A Haru le quedan pocas opciones, desu… ¡Oh! También está ese del VOI… no Haru ya ha dicho que no le van gritones… o el del Uishishishi… no a Haru ese le da escalofríos… hum, ese del pelo de colorines… se nota que es gay, tampoco sirve… el del bigote… por favor, ¿alguna vez han visto a alguien con tan poco gusto, desu? Ese descartado, fijo… ¡Haru se queda sin ideas! ¡Oh! El de las cicatrices… no, es muy violento para Haru y a Haru le da mucho miedo, desu.

Imposible… Haru no puede perfeccionar su arte en el sexo sino tiene a nadie con quien practicar… Haru… ¡Haru está desesperada, desu! ¡Que Tsuna-san se escapa de las manos de Haru! ¡Tsuna-san cada vez está más lejos del alcance de Haru, desu!

¡Bien! ¡Haru irá mañana a casa de Tsuna-san! ¡Y aclarará las cosas, desu! ¡Tsuna-san no puede estar con dos a la vez y encima teniendo a Haru como su futura esposa, desu! ¡Deberá elegir! ¡Si señor! ¡Haru le hará elegir!

* * *

><p>Hoy es domingo, Tsuna-san no tiene escuela y para mi gran suerte Nana-san, los dos niños y Bianchi-san han salido, desu. Haru tiene la oportunidad de hablar con Tsuna-san y Reborn-chan… ¡Ánimo, Haru! Haru se ha de asegurar que no hay nadie y nadie la ve entrar en una casa sin permiso, desu. Esto es… esto es… ¡allanamiento de morada, desu! ¡Haru está cometiendo un crimen! Pero… pero… es por el bien de Tsuna-san, sí, exacto, no pueden decirle nada a Haru, porque lo hace por el bien de Tsuna-san… o eso quiere pensar Haru, desu.<p>

Haru rodea el jardín hasta llegar a las puertas de cristal que dan a él, Haru pone la mano en la puerta corredera y la empuja para ver si está abierta… ¡bingo! ¡Haru tiene mucha suerte, desu! Haru entra dentro de la casa, pasa por el salón y va directa hacia las escaleras que dan al segundo piso, Haru las sube y al llegar al segundo piso va firme hasta la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna-san, desu. Haru abre la puerta y…

_¡HAHI!– Haru se desmaya.

::0::

_R-Re…agh… born… ngh…–

Gemía Tsuna al sentir el miembro de Reborn entrando y saliendo de su entrada. Sintiendo cómo le masturba y le suministra placer, besándole apasionadamente mientras él entrelaza sus brazos en el cuello de su tutor agarrándose de esos cabellos azabaches, que tanto le gusta acariciar.

_Re… amf… born… v-voy… nah…– Gemía al sentir que iba a terminar.

_Yo… también…– Le dijo entrecortadamente al sentir las paredes estrechándose en su miembro.

_¡HAHI!– Escucharon un grito y luego un golpe.

Voltearon a ver quien era, aunque por el grito ya se lo imaginaban, y vieron a Haru tirada en el suelo y más roja que un tomate. Tsuna al ver que habían sido vistos, soltó un sonoro gemido, corriéndose entre él y su tutor, haciendo que Reborn también se corriera dentro de él. El asesino a sueldo se desplomó encima de su alumno, escondiendo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de Tsuna, y empezó a reírse entre dientes.

_¿D-De… q-que te… ríes?– Le preguntó intentando calmar su respiración, Reborn levantó la cabeza y miró directamente al décimo.

_No sabía que te gustara hacerlo con espectadores.– Sonrió de lado haciendo que Tsuna se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

_¡E-Eso…! N-No e-es c-cierto…– Acabó murmurando.

Eso hizo que Reborn se riera más y mirara a la pobre chica inconsciente en el suelo. Se levantó, saliendo del interior de Tsuna y ganando un gemido desaprobatorio por parte de su alumno. Cogió una toalla y se fue a la ducha, tirándole otra a Tsuna para que le siguiera, si debían darle la bienvenida a la morena, mejor que se vistieran y arreglaran la cama un poco, al menos, estar presentables después de tal demostración de amor.

::0::

Oscuro, todo lo que Haru ve es oscuridad. Haru no ve nada más… ¡Haru se ha quedado ciega, desu! No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser… ¡Hahi! ¡Haru ya se acuerda, desu! ¡Haru… ha…! ¡Haru… ha…! ¡Haru ha visto algo indebido, desu! Haru está… luz, una cegadora luz junto a una dulce voz, eso es lo que ve y siente Haru, desu.

_Haru.– Seguía llamando la voz a Haru. –Haru, despierta.– La dulce voz sigue diciendo el nombre de Haru, desu. –¡Haru!–

_¡Hahi! ¡Tsuna-san!– Haru se levantó de la cómoda cama… _¿eh? ¿Cómoda cama? ¿Haru no estaba en el suelo? _Haru mira a su alrededor, viendo a Reborn-chan sentado en la silla de escritorio y a Tsuna-san a su lado… –¡Hahi! ¡Haru lo siente, desu!– Se lamenta Haru, sentándose en la cama y haciéndoles reverencias.

_No pasa nada Haru, Tsuna lo ha disfrutado el doble.– Le comunica Reborn con una sonrisa, haciendo que el nombrado se sonrojara.

_¡Reborn!– Tsuna le reclamó a su tutor, empezando una mini discusión, donde el único que se queja es Tsuna mientras Reborn se mantiene de brazos cruzados y sonriendo. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Haru.

_Haru no lo acepta, desu.– Murmuró Haru captando la atención de los dos.

_¿Haru?– Preguntó Tsuna.

_Haru no lo acepta, desu.– Volvió a repetir, pero esta vez más fuerte, para que pudiesen oírla.

Tsuna la miró confundido y Reborn la fulminó con la mirada.

_No necesito tu aceptación.– Le dijo cortante el asesino a sueldo, confundiendo aún más a Tsuna.

_Haru no lo entiende. Tsuna-san está con el chico de las tonfas y contigo, Reborn-chan. Haru no lo acepta. Tsuna-san has de escoger a uno, no puedes tenerlos a los dos, desu.– Le dijo seria, mirándole directamente a los ojos, haciendo que Tsuna frunciera el ceño.

_Eso no es de tu incumbencia.– Le recalcó Reborn.

_Por supuesto que lo es, desu. Soy amiga de Tsuna-san, y como amiga no voy a tolerar que Tsuna-san salga con dos.–

_No estás hablando como amiga, estás hablando como una mujer celosa.–

_¡Reborn!–

_Cállate, Tsuna.– Le dijo a su alumno, para luego volverse a la chica. –Escúchame, aquí el que ha de estar en acuerdo o desacuerdo, somos nosotros y no tú. Así que cierra el pico y no te inmiscuyas.–

_Pero…– Iba a protestar Haru.

_Haru… ¿Y si te dijera que no puedo elegir?– Le preguntó Tsuna a su amiga, ella le miró sorprendida.

_Además, Hibari y yo no somos los únicos.– Dijo con algo de desprecio en la voz.

_¡Hahi! ¿Qué quieres decir, desu?–

_Xanxus, Mukuro, a veces Chrome, Hibari, Dino, a veces Colonnello, y yo. Diría que no me olvido a nadie. – Dijo Reborn enumerando los nombres con los dedos, Haru quedó con los ojos abiertos al más no poder.

_¡¿CHROME-CHAN TAMBIÉN?– Gritó sorprendida. –¡Haru no se lo esperaba, desu! ¡Son muchos, desu! ¡Demasiados!–

_Y eso no es todo, Mukuro suele juntarse con Chrome y Tsuna haciendo un trío, Xanxus, cuando se aburre hace que se una Squalo con él y Tsuna, a Dino y Colonnello también le van los tríos.– Acabó de resumir la vida sexual del Decimo Vongola.

Haru se quedó callada meditando, procesando las palabras dichas por Reborn y el sonrojo en la cara de Tsuna que decía que todo era verdad.

_¡Hahi! ¡El corazón de Haru hace; doki, doki! ¡Haru está emocionada, desu! ¡Haru quiere ver o unirse la próxima vez, desu! ¡Haru tiene muchas cosas pensadas, desu!– Dijo mientras sus ojos se transformaban en estrellitas y miraba al techo con las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando.

Tsuna y Reborn la miraron con desconfianza, esos ojos ya los vieron antes… sí, cuando Chrome les descubrió, una noche que Tsuna estaba con Mukuro, y pidió el unirse para observar, cosa que no entendían de una chica tan tímida como ella, pero luego lo entendieron, Chrome escribía y dibujaba algo mientras observaba, algo que no querían saber.

_¿Haru puede? – Les preguntó con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

_Ha-Habla con Chrome-chan.– Dijo Tsuna resignado.

Haru saltó de felicidad y se fue de la residencia Sawada corriendo hacia Kokuyo Land, dejando a Tsuna y Reborn algo incómodos por la situación, pero que duró bien poco.

_Ahora entiendo que te guste el ser observado.– Dijo de repente Reborn, recibiendo de Tsuna una mirada confusa. –Ya sabes, te has corrido enseguida al saber que Haru estaba viendo.– Le dijo mientras tumbaba a Tsuna en la cama y se posicionaba encima de él.

::0::

_¡Chrome-chan! – Haru entró corriendo al edificio abandonado de Kokuyo Land, sorprendiendo a los inquilinos por la intrusión.

_¿H-Haru-chan?– Preguntó al verla.

_Haru lo sabe todo, desu. Y Haru quiere ser de ayuda, desu.– Le informó confundiendo más a la otra chica.

_¿El que sabes, Haru-chan? – Haru sonrió y le enseñó siete dedos, haciendo que la tímida chica se sonrojara.

_¡Quiero ayudar, desu!– Volvió a repetir.

_P-Por aquí, Haru-chan.– Haru siguió a Chrome hacia una sala, donde estuvieron ahí toda la noche.

Mukuro, Ken y Chikusa las miraron confundidos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! ¿Qué tal~? Espero que bien, porque esto lo escribí en un arrebato en que pensé; _Nyanko, si Haru que tanto ama a Tsu-chan, descubriera que es gay y encima sale con muchos y su vida sexual es altamente satisfactoria, ¿cómo reaccionaría? _Y esto ha salido, no se si reaccionaría así, pero es lo que ha salido XD

Muchas gracias a los que lean, pero muchísimas más a los que lean y comenten~

Nos leemos


End file.
